The Lost One
by KallH
Summary: A girl comes to House's door, to announce him she is his daughter.... Dialogue
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Greg House was lonely,

miserable and drunk the state you would find him after a horrible day, or normal for that matter.

This day was one of the worse days of the year; he had a fight with Allison Cameron, his current girlfriend, because as always he was one hell of a jerk.

That night after some more scotch and vicodin, he went to sleep, after a few hours playing the piano. He couldn't sleep, he toss and turned for the whole night until the sun shinned through his window. He decided to get his ass out of bed and fro once in his life go to his job on time.

He was having breakfast when the doorbell rang.

_**House:**_ Damn Wilson

_**House:**_ (yells) What the hell are you doing here so early?

He waited for him to come in on his own but when he didn't he went to open up.

He almost died when he didn't saw Wilson, instead he saw a 15-year-old girl, tall and thin, with a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2

Chase and Foreman

were sitting on the conference table when they saw an incredibly depressed Cameron walk into their office.

**Chase:** What's wrong with her?

_**Cameron:**_ I'm right here you know, you can ask me.

_**Chase:**_ Oookay….

_**Foreman:**_ What happened?

_**Cameron:**_ House and I had a fight yesterday, I think… I think we broke up.

_**Chase:**_ Told ya.

_**Foreman:**_ Shut up!!

_**Foreman:**_ Don't worry you know the man was a bastard. You deserve something much better.

_**Cameron:**_ I know, but I love him. Thanks anyway.

They were all peacefully chatting when a pissed Cuddy came in.

_**Cuddy:**_ Where the hell is House?

**Foreman:** He hasn't arrived yet

_**Cuddy:**_ How strange…

She rolled her eyes and left.

_**Chase:**_ Maybe he killed himself after…

_**House:**_ Who killed himself?? And after what?

House interrupted.

_**Chase:**_ No-one

They were all shocked when they saw a girl sitting on House's couch.

_**Foreman:**_ Who is she?

_**House:**_ Oh, her. She is my daughter, I just found her.

_**Chase, Cameron and Foreman:**_ :O


	3. Chapter 3

Chap3

House was in Wilson's office talking about

the newly found daughter.

_**Wilson:**_ Who is she?

_**House:**_ I told you, my kid.

_**Wilson:**_ But, but how???

_**House:**_ She came to my door asking for me so I let her in. Apparently she is Stacey's kid, Stacy never told me, because we were already separated, but now she wanted to meet her real father so she let her come.

_**Wilson:**_ WOW!

**House:** I know!

_**Wilson:**_ But, how do you know for sure she is your kid?

_**House:**_ I don't. But since she is tall, amazingly attractive and with piercing blue eyes… I just though, but well what should I know.

_**House:**_ I'm doing a paternity test anyway.

_**Wilson:**_ Good….

**MD – MD – MD – MD – MD – MD- MD- MD- MD – MD - MD – MD – MD – MD **

(Meanwhile on the conference office)

_**Foreman:**_ WOW! House has a kid!

_**Chase:**_ When did that happened?

**Cameron:** I'm totally going to kill him.

Cuddy suddenly barges into the office.

_**Cuddy:**_ Where's House?

_**Foreman and Chase:**_ Don't know.

_**Cameron:**_ Wilson's office.

**Cuddy:** Thanks!

_**Foreman and Chase:**_O

**MD – MD – MD – MD – MD – MD- MD- MD- MD – MD - MD – MD – MD – MD **

(Wilson's office)

_**Cuddy:**_ House what the hell are you doing here? And who is the girl that's on your office?

_**House:**_ First I'm talking to my buddy here and second she is my kid.

_**Cuddy:**_ WHAT?

House tells her the whole story. Cuddy is completely speechless.

_**House:**_ Well have to go, my girl is waiting for me.

He winks at Wilson and leaves.

He goes directly to his office to talk with her daughter, after a lot of thinking in Wilson's office.

_**House:**_ Hey there come sit with me.

House sits in his chair and she seats in front of him, behind the desk.

_**House:**_ Name?

"I'm Amy, with no former last name, but apparently I have to go with Warner."

_**House:**_ What? You are my kid, no Mark's kid!! (yells)... Think so…..

_**Amy:**_ I know that but since you weren't there, when my mom met Mark he adopted me.

_**House:**_ OH….

**Amy:** I really don't get along with them, and less with Mark, he's stupid.

House grins at the comment.

_**Amy:**_My mom always told me that it was really obvious I was your daughter, cause she says I'm pretty much like you.

_**House:**_ Yeah, then that's a good reason for him to don't like us; the guy is a complete moron.

_**Amy:**_ (laughs) I know…

_**House:**_ Well how long are you planning on staying?

_**Amy:**_ I don't really know.

_**House:**_ Ooookay…

_**House:**_ Well I have to go hide from Cuddy, cause she should be here any minute; you can just go around the hospital wherever you like, just be here at 3:30 pm ok?

_**Amy:**_ Sure, but why?

_**House:**_ We're going home. (DUH!)

_**Amy:**_ ok!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap4

Amy woke up in

the middle of the night yelling as always, cause of the nightmare of every single night.

She even woke up House.

He was incredibly impressed by the shouts of the girl so he went to the living room and found her really agitated and crying. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to do something.

So he sat down on the couch and took her in his arms, she sobbed for a while until she finally calmed down.

_**House:**_ What's wrong?

_**Amy:**_ It's the nightmare. I dream the same awful thing every night.

_**House:**_ Wanna talk about it?

_**Amy:**_ Not really.

_**House:**_ OK. Would you be alright?

_**Amy:**_ Think so…

_**House:**_ OK, go back to sleep.

House started walking back to his room.

_**Amy:**_ WAIT!!

House turned around.

_**House:**_ What?

_**Amy:**_ Could I sleep with you the rest of the night? I don't want to dream it again, and being with someone helps.

_**House:**_ Sure, come on.

After a while House was still fully awake even though Amy has falled to sleep long time ago. He couldn't take out of his mind what could have happened to her for her to be so scared. He thought a bite more until sleep took over him.

**MD – MD – MD – MD – MD – MD- MD- MD- MD – MD - MD – MD – MD – MD **

(Next morning in Wilson's office)

_**Wilson:**_ So she woke up in the middle of the night yelling and didn't told you what was going on in her nightmare?

_**House: **_Yep.

**Wilson:** Well, when she trusts you she will, believe me.

_**House:**_ Please don't start on the psycho babble.

_**Wilson:**_ Fine. Go get your own lunch then.

**House:** YOU WISH! Let's go.

**MD – MD – MD – MD – MD – MD- MD- MD- MD – MD - MD – MD – MD – MD **

(Meanwhile in the conference room)

_**Amy:**_ Hi.

_**Foreman and Chase:**_ Hello

_**Cameron:**_ Hi, How are you? I'm Allison Cameron, he is Robert Chase and the other one is Eric Foreman.

_**Amy:**_ I'm fine, thanks, and my name is Amy.

_**Cameron:**_ OK

Cameron and Amy kept on chatting, while Foreman and Chase went to do some clinic hours. Amy and Cameron got along very well and pretty quickly. Although Cameron was really socked, she was a more respectful but still a female House.

Hours passed and it was time to go home. The ducklings were already gone, and Amy was alone at the conference table reading.

_**House:**_ Hey kid.

_**Amy:**_ Hi.

_**House:**_ Ready to go?

_**Amy:**_ Yeah.

While they walked to the parking lot they kept on chatting, and Amy told her how nice she thought Cameron was, making House get kind of uncomfortable.

But he wasn't ready to tell her about everything he and Cameron had passed through, probably would never tell her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go! I hope you like it... Enjoy!!!! And please review.**

Chap5

House and Wilson were walking around the hospital talking about his relationship with Cameron when House suddenly disappeared. Wilson was kind of shocked, and started looking around for his friend.

_**Wilson:**_ House??

_**House:**_ Shhhh!!!

**Wilson:** (whispering) House???

_**House:**_ I'm right here

_**Wilson:**_ Where?

_**House:**_ Here you moron.

_**Wilson:**_ Are we playing hide and seek now?

_**House:**_ No you idiot. I'm hiding from the witch. She has been looking for me all day, and I'm sure I'm not going to the clinic today even if you're life depends on it.

_**Wilson:**_ Mine??? Why not yours???

_**House:**_ Mine's way to priceless.

_**Wilson:**_ Right, I forgot. I'm leaving; see you later when you come out of your hole.

_**House:**_ Fine.

**MD – MD – MD – MD – MD – MD- MD- MD- MD – MD - MD – MD – MD – MD **

Later that day House was feeling very bad about his behaviour with Cameron. She didn't deserve that kind of things, and he was feeling guilty, impressing even himself. He thought for a while, until Amy showed up.

_**Amy:**_ Dad what's up?? Everything ok??

_**House:**_ Sure, why wouldn't it???

_**Amy:**_ I don't know, you look worried.

_**House:**_ [God she is good (he thought) I'm ok.

_**Amy:**_ You don't look ok.

_**House:**_ Fine, what do you know about relationships???

_**Amy:**_ Not much, but I could try to help.

_**House:**_ Ok.

He hesitates at first but tells her the whole story about him and Cameron and how he screwed it up by pushing her away, making her feel that she wasn't worth it, that she didn't deserve him, when actually it was the other way around.

_**Amy:**_ You're an idiot.

_**House:**_ Tell me something I don't know.

_**Amy:**_ You have to fix this, you both love each other a lot, I can see it.

**House:** You can???

_**Amy: **_You look like an idiot when you look at her.

_**House:**_ Oh, thank you.

_**Amy: **_You're welcome.

_**House: **_What should I do???

_**Amy:**_ Ok, here's the plan…. (Tells him like a secret)

_**House:**_ Ah-ha….. yeah…… ok…. Cool.

**MD – MD – MD – MD – MD – MD- MD- MD- MD – MD - MD – MD – MD – MD **

Chase, Cameron and Foreman were working on the lab testing his current patient's blood.

_**Chase:**_ Definetly not cancer.

_**Cameron**___ Could be autoimmune.

_**Foreman:**_ Could be, maybe Lupus.

_**Cameron:**_ It's never Lupus.

_**Foreman:**_ Wanna bet???

_**Cameron:**_ I'm not gonna bet on our patient's results.

_**Foreman:**_ Why?? I'f you're so sure it's not Lupus…..

_**Cameron: **_Fine, 100 bucks it's autoimmune but NOT Lupus.

_**Foreman: **_Fine. Chase????

_**Chase:**_ No, thank you, I have no idea what this is.

_**Foreman & Cameron:**_ (Rolls their eyes)

Suddenly Amy barges in.

_**Amy:**_ Hi guys.

_**Cameron:**_ Hi Amy.

_**Foreman & Chase:**_ Hi.

_**Amy:**_ So….. Cameron would you like to come home and have dinner with me tonight?? My dad is going out with Wilson and I don't wanna be all by myself.

_**Cameron:**_ Of course. What time???

_**Amy:**_ 7:00 ok??

_**Cameron:**_ Yeah.

_**Amy:**_ Cool, see ya tonight.

_**Cameron:**_ See ya.

Amy goes out of the lab and sees her dad in the corner, she gives him the thumbs up, and he suddenly disappears.


	6. Important Note!

Hey guys…

I hadn't thought about this in a really really long time.

Just came across it and thought maybe I could continue it, since I cut it so suddenly back then; but of course if my readers were still my readers and wanted to read more of this story.

Let me know…. And sorry!


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok guys…. Like I already said I hadn't thought of this in a long time…. But suddenly someone, actually ****othgirl2010**** I think****, a new reader I guess reviewed the story and that got me thinking… Why did I leave it in the first place? Guess I was kinda blocked, but I came up with a little something. **

**So I hope you don't mind me kind of killing the story like that, I hope we can bring it back up together…. :D**

**The stuff in parentheses is thoughts and the stuff in square brackets is just side info.**

**Sorry for the mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker so….**

**Thanks!**

**Of course, House isn't mine. **

**Chapter 6**

Cameron was getting ready for going to House's to meet Amy, she was nervous, and she had no idea why, since he wouldn't be there… right?

Cameron: (Allison damn it! Stop it already! You guys are done, nothing else to think about….)

She kept trying to convince herself…

**Cameron:** (Ok whatever….)

She just took her keys and left.

**MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD**

Meanwhile in the House residence House was a nervous wreck as well.

Of course he had thought the plan was great, way before tough, now… not so much.

**Amy:** Dad, don't worry, everything looks great... Even you look good, as impressive as that is.

**House:** Ha ha ha very funny! Thanks, but you're not helping at all.

**Amy:** Well, what's done it's done. I'm leaving with Wilson, call me when the night ends with the update, 'kay?

**House:** Sure kid.

A bit of time passed, although to House it seemed like ages. Finally, someone knocked.

**House:** Oh men, she's here.

He went slowly, as if thinking every step 10 times before actually taking it. He finally reached the door, took a deep breath and let her in.

**House:** Hi there.

**Cameron:** Um, hi… I came to be with Amy, I had no idea you'd be here.

**House:** Yeah well don't worry I'll be leaving soon. Come on in.

**Cameron:** Thanks.

She walked in and hanged her coat, not even looking up from her shoes, they now seemed a beautiful sight.

But she had to.

**Cameron:** (Actually why am I hiding? It's not like _I_ screwed it up!)

She slowly lifted her head… and she could not believe what her eyes where seeing.

The whole living room was lit up with candles and dinner was served on the coffee table, carefully prepared… Everything looked, too amazing.

**House:** I kind of know what you might be thinking… What the hell is he thinking right?

But well I actually felt…. Quite bad for what I did to you. First I thought it was better for both of us, you'd be better of without me. But then I knew I needed you, and I didn't care about distance, being the selfish bastard I am.

Cameron was just dumbstruck. She stood there without even saying a word.

House started to got nervous, seeing as she hadn't said anything.

**House:** Um well you don't have to stay if you don't want to…. I get it.

He started walking towards the kitchen when Cameron stopped him.

She didn't say anything, but her eyes did all the talking.

She just took him in her arms and kissed him.

**MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD**

Meanwhile, half across town a bored Amy was sitting on Wilson's couch.

**Wilson:** So… you're dad is trying to win Cameron back huh?

**Amy: **(He's kind of stupid… Why does my dad hangs out with him?) Guess so….

**Wilson:** You ok with that?

**Amy:** Sure why wouldn't I be? It's not like I really know either of them.

**Wilson:** Point taken.

**Amy:** (Dear God, this is gonna be a loooong night. Dad I soooo paying me back for this)

**MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD-MD**

House and Cameron spent an incredible night, but at the end of it they both thought it would be better if she went home, better to take it slower this time.

**Cameron:** So… I'll see ya tomorrow?

**House:** Well we work together, so I guess it's quite impossible for us _not_ to see each other.

He said while hugging her.

**House:** Thanks for taking me back.

**Cameron:** Thanks to _you_, for letting me in.

He just nodded, not being able to say anything else, and she left.

An hour or so latter Amy came back home. She came in, shutting the door shut.

**Amy:** Damn Wilson… How can you stand him? It be easier to talk to a tree….

**House:** Hey! No messing with him! He's a great lunch buyer!

**Amy:** How'd it go?

**House: **[smiling] Pretty good, I guess where back together.

**Amy:** Perfect! She is one of the normal people that surround you….

She said while plopping into the couch.

**House:** (That she is.)


End file.
